S03E09
Summary * General ZZZ welcomes Doctor K'Ratak back to the Klingon empire, although she has to assert her warrior credentials against his crew * Lieutenant Gray suggests to Captain Satlek that the Enterprise could get involved under the Treaty of XXX to protect the archaeological site on the planet, something to which Satlek agrees, and moves the Enterprise into orbit around the planet, broadcasting his intentions to all parties * While helping Lieutenant Gray in Engineering, Doctor suggests that although he has stated he doesn't want to look in his personal logs, Gray used to know about Iconian technology and any information there could be vital * Gray doesn't have time to look through the archive now, but asks Mr Einstein to do it for him. He is surprised when, not long afterwards, two security officers arrive and Mr Einstein directs them to take Gray to the brig, leaving Doctor as temporary head of Engineering * struggles to hold the department together, alongside with his own, until a replacement engineer can be found and an officers' meeting arranged to discuss what has happened. Mr Einstein has found evidence in Gray's log of previous consorting with the Romulans - possible treason. * and Commander Betal argue that this is crazy and that even if it was true, that was another person and that the current Gray is effectively a different person. Lieutenant T'Lara offers that the only way to find out for sure is with a Mind Meld, whether or not Gray is willing, a suggestion which raises the tension in the room further * The captain agrees to the Mind Meld, and so does Gray. This reveals that eleven years ago, Gray had been captured by the Romulans and brainwashed into being a sleeper agent, having his memories of that time erased. Ironically, the accident that wiped his memory and brought him to the Enterprise also blocked the brainwashing * Lieutenant T'Lara's evidence is enough to persuade the captain that Lieutenant Gray is not a threat and he is released back to service * Back on the Klingon ship, Doctor K'Ratak finds herself arguing against all out war with the Romulans, suggesting instead that they take the Iconian wormhole device. She wonders at this, but her arguments are persuasive to the general, so a landing force, including K'Ratak is sent to the planet, where they overwhelm the Romulans working on it, damaging the device in the process * The Enterprise's sensors pick up fluctuations in the energy signature coming from the device and send their own landing party, including and Gray, who also get into a firefight with the Klingons. Gray tries to turn off the wormhole before it explodes, and succeeds, until a Klingon throws a disruption grenade, which sends the wormhole critical * is able to grab both the injured K'Ratak and ZZZ and gets them to safety before the wormhole generator explodes, although in her current state, K'Ratak is unable to save ZZZ's leg, which has to be amputated * With the wormhole destroyed, tension between the factions reduces, and although there will be recriminations to come, the immediate crisis is over * K'Ratak decides that, for the moment, she is too 'Federationised' to return to the Empire, so decides to remain in the Officer Exchange programme, eventually hoping to return home to set up a medical academy, but for the mean time, she toasts her return with * Lieutenant Gray talks with his ex-wife, Dorothy, and they decide that they'd like to try and make things work again, but maybe on neither the Enterprise nor the Damocles.